Carriers for integrated circuits have heretofore been made by layering ceramic sheets and cutting these sheets into approximately one to two inch squares. The squares are thereafter punched with a hole press to produce the required vias and aligning holes used in stacked multilayer ceramic (MLC) modules. Conductive pastes are then applied to each ceramic sheet and the sheets are placed one on top of another, laminated together and sintered. Problems have arisen caused by cracked chip carriers, improper layering of the paste between ceramic sheets, poor control of circuit patterns and poor control of via locations. It is not unusual to have up to 70 percent of ceramic sheets destroyed because of these problems.
I have now discovered a process for producing MLC carrier modules with reduced cracking and good control of layering, paste application, circuit patterns and via locations.